Evo
Character Name: Evo Aliases: Melvin Real Name: Melvin Bridge Alignment: Neutral character has no personal goals towards ethical or political situations outside of personal survival. Affiliations: unaffiliated Relations: Doesn't know anyone. No memory of his past. Dr Emily would seem oddly familiar to him. Age: it says twenty four on his id card Gender: male Species: ummm... mutated human. Height: Six Feet Weight: a hundred and eighty pounds. Eye Color: sky blue Hair Color: Deep Brown Skin Color: pallid even sickly. Appearance: Neat. Obsessively combed hair and immaculate clothing at every opportunity. Manner of dress appropriate to current profession. Personality: Evo is Mentally responsive to the particulars around him. once he gets an idea in his head and it sticks it become's personal gospel. at the moment he is pretty much a blank slate. Powers: Accelerated Evolution. Evo has the ability to change his body to adapt to stressful conditions over a period of time. Never gaining total or complete immunity though he is able to adapt to physical demands or environmental conditions from exposure or stress. adaptations not used consistently will quickly begin to degrade, returning him to the most consistently required form for long term survival. It takes Evo hours for minor adaptations. It takes a great deal longer for more intense adaptation. Flaws: Evo is Very limited. He is squishy to start out, with no more recovery power than a normal human. If he dies he stays dead, and is forced to avoid situations with enough stress to kill him. He Evolves in small steps over a long period of time, often time's abandoning traits that are not constantly needed. He is friendly, naive, and gullible in spite of his high learning curve. Despite his tech and management savvy, his odd posture and unusual speech pasterns make it hard for him to fit in most places. Developing traits along organic line's is a very slow process, making him similarly slow to develop. his adaptations are Never Instant, meaning what he has when he runs into a situation, is all he has for the interim, at least as far as combat and confrontation are concerned. YOLO! Abilities: Immune to Disease. Equipment: none Backstory: A short time ago, roughly two weeks Evo was found in a deserted cadmus facility when the organization returned to reclaim any salvageable resources. unsure as to his origin they exposed him to a battery of tests and concluded that he was a normal human. they tested him for the presence of concerning disease organisms and finding him clean released him with some basic paperwork onto a bus. He has an outstanding learning curve and no memory of either the experiments that created him or the cadmus facility itself, instead beginning life anew as an amnesiac. The one piece of instinctive knowledge is the means of making an odd chemical elixir he refers to as mutagen and consumes at an alarming rate. much the way some people drink coffee. at lower doses it has no effect on other organisms. it's bitter taste and mucus like texture make it unpalatable to most others. Evo is in fact an experiment done by cadmus, to duplicate the powers of several other meta beings, and is a complete failure. Evo gained no Meta abilities from the Harrowing experience that cadmus could detect. However oftentimes the impatience of organizations of it's kind cause oversights, and Evo did not walk away completely empty handed, just empty headed.